warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Pawsteps
A Little History... '''Jelliphant.''' ''Snow-white she-cat.'' Jelliphant is kind of dependant on other cat's sadness. Of course, she's told cats that she loves them (joking, of course, why would she tell a cat that truthfully? :P). That in itself drove her to run away. '''Spark.''' '' Bright ginger tom.'' Spark is just traveling. He's gruff and boyish and tends to hide his emotions. He almost never expresses appretiation or regret for his or other cat's actions. Spark was driven from society by his father, who didn't know it. '''Banana.''' ''Patchy yellow tom.'' Banana is looking for somebody. His fur is rough and patchy, which causes other cats to scorn him for his appearance. He is also searching for somebody. '''Rubypaw.''' ''Fluffy lightish ginger she-cat. Siamese twin with Amberpaw.'' Rubypaw deeply regrets being in a Clan but wishes she could fit in. She hates Amberpaw's overruling decision to leave the Clan, but sees nothing better to do. '''Amberpaw.''' ''Fluffy dark ginger she-cat. Siamese twin with Rubypaw.'' Amberpaw hates her former Clan and regrets nothing about leaving, and was the one who suggested revenge against the Clans. She almost has no regard for her sister's feelings, but instead goes by her heart. She wants to find a better home for both her and her sister. Story Prologue If Spark were a Twoleg, he would have opted to ride in the belly of a monster by now, on those terrifying paths. He walked through the snow, his gaze lowered to avoid the spare flakes that wanted to get in his eyes. He was tired. He couldn't tell what color his fur was anymore- although he ''knew'' it was ginger, he ''knew'' that it looked pure white. Almost ghostly. "Come on," Amberpaw urged. "You know I can't move the left side without your help." Rubypaw's sadness was obvious. Amberpaw had to drag her along with the strength she had left- and with just the right side! "They don't like us," Rubypaw whispered. "Thanks, obvious," Amberpaw muttered, moving on. Banana couldn't believe it. He was so ''cold.'' With all his moons of experience, he couldn't remember a time where he had been colder. Even ''with'' fur. "Please help me, somebody," he whispered. He trudged on. Jelliphant was met with a decision. She could follow those footprints, or instead decide to move past the snowy, miserable-looking field to the snowy, dark, miserable-looking forest. She saw one cat dragging another through the snow, and she ran to help. Her heart shrieked. Rubypaw looked up to see a snow-white cat running through the snow. This cat's eyes looked pained, scared, and surprised. Rubypaw stood, to Amberpaw's obvious surprise. Rubypaw just looked at her sister. "Run." Chapter 1 - Conference Banana Banana was surprised to see another cat on the horizon. Ghostly white, and eyes bright amber. ''Like mine,'' Banana realized with a start. ''But this isn't a kit of mine- this cat is pure white.'' The cat stopped in front of Banana with obvious dislike. "Hello," he mewed cooly. Banana nodded back. "What are you doing in the cold?" he asked, surprised still. "Going away," the white cat muttered. Banana could hear the disdain in his voice, but he didn't comment. "So am I," Banana agreed. "It's tough out there." The glare from the white cat silenced Banana. "It's just... I have to get away." Banana nodded, beginning to like this cat despite the scorn in his voice. "Can we travel together? You know, for company?" Banana proposed. The white cat shrugged. "Why not? I don't see any other cats around here." Jelliphant They had ran ''away.'' Or ''it'' had ran. ''Away.'' Jelliphant ran after. "Wait!" she called. "I just want to help!" She skidded to a stop in the snow as she saw the thing stop, too. The predator part of Jelliphant wanted to kill it, but this creature was still a cat. So instead she contained her claws and ran up to it. The two heads were whispering to each other furiously, but when they saw Jelliphant they were quiet, eyes dancing with fer. "What's up with running?" Jelliphant demanded. Oh, no, she couldn't keep the scorn from her voice. Oh, well. "We've had experience with cats like you," the cat on the left growled. "Go away if you know what's best." Jelliphant wanted to purr, twitch her whiskers, and call off whatever joke her life was playing on her. "Look," Jelliphant mewed. "I know... you two are weird. But you seem like good company." She paused. "Will you travel with me?" she asked. The two cats- whoops, she had called them ''two cats'', looks like she had been feeling some sympathy- looked completely surprised. "Er... sure." The cat on the right looked unsure, and after an angry glare from her sister, she added, "If Rubypaw wants. We make decisions together." Rubypaw- if she was the cat on the left- nodded. "Why in the name of StarClan not?" Good question. Spark Wow, this cat was annoying. He never shut up. He had repeated many times that his name was Banana and he was searching for his kits. Spark's heart almost went out until Banana added that he was an outcast because he had ignored his kits. And his fur was... weird. Patchy. Finally, Spark said, "There's shelter, up there in that cave. Then we can get some peace." Banana bounded ahead. For an annoying cat, he sure had energy. Spark was glad for the shelter. It was warm and there was only a small amount of snow on the ground here. He sensed ''life'' here, and that almost made him happy. Then he remembered why he was here. And who he was with. Spark laid down on a cold rock. It would get warm eventually. Spark woke to a continuous prodding and jolted back at Banana's happy-looking face. "The snow melted off your fur," Banana mewed. "It's ginger! And your eyes are like mine!" Spark ignored that and and stretched. Yeah, he knew who this cat was. They had history. "And I found food," Banana added proudly. "In this cave, you know? There are mice and stuff in the rocks. I caught six and ate two." Spark actually looked at Banana. Okay, so maybe he wasn't as crazy as Spark thought. "Where are the other mice?" Spark's mouth watered just thinking about them. "Over there, in that place where I cleared the snow." Spark nodded apprecitively at the yellow patchy tom. Rubypaw Rubypaw had been dragged through the snow for what seemed like the entire leaf-bare. The snowy white cat occasionally shot scornful glances at her and her sister, which made Rubypaw feel sad. Why wasn't she ''ever'' accepted? She remembered the comments her- former- Clanmates made. "Two brains make for one mouse-brain!" came back. A comment from her own leader. Rubypaw stumbled and she got a glare from both her sister and... the snowy white cat. She saw shelter ahead. More namely, a cave. It was sheltered, it looked warm. And there were cats there. As Rubypaw entered the cave, the two toms- one ginger and the other patchy yellow- looked annoyed. Both shied away, then one looked sympathetic and the other extremely annoyed. "Names?" the ginger one demanded. "Banana!" the patchy yellow tom piped up. The snowy white she-cat shot a look at the ginger tom before replying, "Er, Crystal." "I'm Amberpaw," Amberpaw piped up. "And my other head is Rubypaw." Rubypaw nodded. So there were the names. Time to propose what she and her sister had been talking about for a time now. "Want to get revenge on the cats that sent us away?" She hoped she had chosen the right audience. Chapter 2 - History Amberpaw Dear StarClan, Rubypaw had just made a big, big mistake. But all the other cats looked intrigued. "How?" the ginger tom asked, who Amberpaw noticed had never given his name. "I'd have to kill myself," Crystal muttered. Amberpaw tipped her head. "If you don't mind me asking- why?" Crystal looked at Banana and then at the ginger tom. "No reason why." "You can tell us," Banana mewed. Crystal narrowed her eyes. "I have no reason to trust you." Banana shrugged, looking almost hurt. Amberpaw nudged her sister and forced her to take a step forward. "You can trust us." Rubypaw looked slightly annoyed, but said nothing. For once. "Mistakes I've made forced me out. It was my doing, my consequences, and my heart." Crystal's voice was dry. Banana stopped whispering with the ginger tom to stare at Crystal. Crystal lowered her head, obviously regretting whatever mistakes she had made, and choked out a name- Reed. And then she ran. Spark Spark looked after Crystal. She didn't look like a Crystal to him. Here was a dilemma- follow her and risk her hatred- which for some reason he didn't want- or just act as if he didn't care, which he had gotten by with before, with Banana. He stood up, made a guesture for the other cats to wait, and padded out of the cave to where Crystal was. Spark sat next to Crystal and nudged her. "What's up?" he asked. Crystal seemed to shrink. "I have a name, you know," she muttered. "Crystal." "We both know that's not your name," Spark mewed gently. "I don't ''know'' your name," Crystal hissed. "Why should I tell you mine?" "You can't tell a soul what my name is," Spark whispered. "If you do things won't work out the way I planned. And they have to work out the way I planned or I won't be able to... do what I was going to do." "Jelliphant," Crystal finally mewed. "Jelliphant?" Spark asked. "What are you saying?" "That's my name. Jelliphant." "Oh. Spark." "You're saying you like me. Or that my name is stupid." Jelliphant stood. "I can't control what my name is!" Spark resisted the urge to laugh. "My name's Spark." Jelliphant Jelliphant couldn't believe it. ''I knew I couldn't trust myself!'' she thought. Here she was. She had just told the ginger tom- Spark- her real ''name.'' She couldn't escape it now. ''Why?'' she demanded of herself. "Something wrong?" Spark asked. "I hate myself," Jelliphant whispered. "Why?" Spark adjusted, apparently thinking it would take a while, and it would, Jelliphant realized. "I... I hurt cats. And I love it." Jelliphant startled herself by saying it out loud. She knew it was true, though, and with a thrill she remembered all the heartbroken toms. "I tell them I love them. And then I tell them it's a huge joke." Spark's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Jelliphant remembered Reed. She had loved him. And he had loved her. But she chickened out. They were getting too close, too fast. Way too fast. And then the day came where he said "I love you" and she just... didn't. Maybe if she had, she would be different. Maybe she would feel regret. But Joan was a joke. She twitched her whiskers with amusement, at the last heartbeat remembering who was next to her, and remembered when he had trotted up to her, all nervously, and proudly told her that he was in love. Jelliphant remembered how ridiculous she felt. She had said, purring, "Well, good for you." And then she had walked away. He had stood there, watching after. For some reason, she didn't want that to happen again. Especially with Spark. Banana Banana watched the ginger tom trot after Crystal and turned to the Siamese cats. Cat. Whatever. The one on the right eyed him. The cat on the left tipped her head. Their names came back to Banana- the one on the right was Amberpaw and the one on the left was... Rubypaw. "So... why are you here?" Banana asked after a while. "I mean, both of you." Amberpaw narrowed her eyes but Rubypaw spoke up. "We were scorned in our Clan." ''No, duh.'' Banana resisted the urge to purr out loud. Obviously these cats were scorned. At least they- one of them- were brave enough to say so. Banana looked out at the ginger tom. He supressed a smirk- the tom probably thought he was an idiot. Not. He was sure all of these cats- well, most of them- had secrets. He knew he was one. Crystal seemed like another, and the ginger tom, who hadn't even bothered to say his name. "Why are you here?" Amberpaw asked, seeming to relax. "I'm looking for somebody," Banana replied quietly. "I can feel it in my paws that he's near." Rubypaw nodded knowledgably. "We're looking for a better home." She glanced behind her and gave Amberpaw a worried look. Amberpaw shot a look back at her sister. Banana only shook his head and shivered. Amberpaw, to Banana's surprise, motioned to Rubypaw and they padded over to Banana. "Cold?" Amberpaw asked, pressing herself against him. "Well, we have friendship to spare." Chapter 3 - Journey Amberpaw She was walking. Beside her, she felt her sister twitch with fear, but Amberpaw knew that this was ''her'' dream. Hers to dominate. Rubypaw looked as if she was concentrating very hard on her surroundings. Something changed. Suddenly, the two were seperate, fighting. Each had a lean body, muscle and skill. Something clicked in Amberpaw's head. ''Imagine the strength we would have if we were working... together...'' Her eyes blinked open. Rubypaw was waking up, too, as was the case between the two of them. They needed less sleep due to the fact that there were two of them. They slept ''twice'' the amount that any other cat would alone. So, of course, they elected to take first watch. They were exhausted, but they knew they'd get caught up on sleep in due time. The other cats were stirring. Amberpaw noticed Spark looking bored on guard. She noticed his glances at Crystal, half-hearted, as if he knew something. But today was not one to fight. They were setting off today to find a new home. Together. Somehow, the five cats had clicked. Somehow, they all seemed to want to be together, for the most part. Jelliphant wanted to stay with the ginger tom, Banana wanted to stay with the ginger tom, Amberpaw and Rubypaw wanted to stay with Rubypaw, and for some reason the ginger tom wanted to be alone. ''What a chain,'' Amberpaw thought. ''But why does Banana want to stay with the ginger tom?'' Who knew? They were all together, in the end. Spark He was the first. The first kittypet to leave the Hood, where he was born and raised. He had traveled like this all his life, of course. He was outcast simply because he was one. ''Finally, cats want me,'' Spark thought happily at the thought of Banana and Jelliphant trailing after him. He could do without the two other cats- Amberpaw and Rubypaw- but he could function. It was getting to the point where Spark couldn't imagine life without the other four. It had only been- what?- a night?- and he was functioning as if he were a kit again. He remembered what had driven him out- his own father. His own father had began to threaten his life. Of course, his father had been very sick. His mother, Tasha, had been very worried and supportive of her mate. But Spark- then known as Carson- had changed his name and left. First to Stone, and then it changed to Spark over time. Spark glanced over at Jelliphant. She seemed to be doing okay, pressed against Banana. She was shivering. Banana looked colder than she did. Spark felt a twinge of worry. He couldn't go on without Jelliphant. Or, at this point, Banana. Memories came flooding back- his father yowling to go away while a ''real'' medicine cat- from the Clans!- worked on him. ''It must have worked,'' Spark thought, looking over at his father. Because, like only he knew, Banana was his father. Rubypaw Occasionally she pulled Amberpaw along, occasionally Amberpaw pulled ''her'' along. This was the delicate balance of walking between the two- fight for control and don't look back. Right now, Rubypaw was doing the tugging. She grunted as she strained her muscles. "Walk," she grunted to Amberpaw. "We'll go faster that way." Amberpaw seemed to think. "Fine," she mewed after a while, and she moved her legs in sync with Rubypaw's. ''Thank StarClan,'' Rubypaw thought. She watched the ginger tom cast a sidelong glance at Crystal, and then at Banana. "So... the plan?" Crystal asked eventually. "What was it?" "We go back. And say what they did wrong. And make them regret..." Rubypaw was rambling, so she stopped speaking and let her sister take over. "It's a stupid plan," Amberpaw began. "But the idea is that we go back to where we left and highlight mistakes that made us outcasts, y'know?" Crystal's face contorted. "I don't need to go anywhere, everything's my fault." The ginger tom's jaw tightened. "The only cat I need to speak to is here." "I need to go somewhere," Banana mewed. "But we're going away. It would influence our journey." Rubypaw shrugged. "Only an idea." A good one, she thought, looking at Amberpaw. Jelliphant She thought that Amberpaw's plan was a realistic one if she wanted to take out her anger on some other cat. But then she'd have to hurt herself for hurting Reed. Her anger was starting to shrink, go away, but she still hated herself. A lot. Spark bumped against her side. "It's okay," he mumbled. "Don't get yourself down." "I don't know..." Jelliphant murmured back. "Run with me." Spark jerked his tail at the other three to stay behind and raced ahead, leaving Jelliphant in a whirlwind of hope and fear. Was Spark trying to start something? Jelliphant raced after him, catching up in a few strong strides. Only then did she realize that Spark was fast, and she wasn't nearly as fast as him. But she kept up as they raced through the snow and the bitter cold, eventually coming to a stop at the edge of a forest. They caught their breath, and then Spark led the way into the forest. He seemed to know where he was going. "Where are we going?" Jelliphant asked, breaking the silence only broken by the breeze. This was a desolate place, she noticed. "It's beautiful in newleaf," Spark told her, guessing her thoughts. He pushed through a bush. Jelliphant followed. The sight she was met with was beautiful- a small clearing that would give a home to- at the most- three cats, or maybe two cats and two kits. If that ever happened. Chapter 4=